The Winter Masquerade
by MzViolet
Summary: Sent to spy in a bra once again, Tart is faced with even more horror than last summer had brought. Can he survive another night as a girl? -SEQUEL TO THE SUMMER MASQUERADE-


Pig-sama: Behold readers! Tart is back in drag once again in the lovely sequel to The Summer Masquerade! More girly antics, gay men, and maybe romance to come! Enjoy.

Oh! And if you want to read the first story (I suggest you do, you'll understand this one much more!) go to my profile, find The Summer Masquerade, click, and READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

A young alien lay facedown on a couch inside a ship. Winter was dragging on, into what seemed like a mindless mess of snowy months. He didn't understand why humans called this "the most wonderful time of the year", because it was KILLING him.

Little did he know, this winter was about to get a WHOLE lot more exciting.

As he was moping about, his two comrades, the slightly dope-ish Kisshu and the monotoned Pai were hatching an idea.

Tart knew this because they walked into the ship's living room where he lay with big, cheesy smiles on.

Well, KISSHU had a big cheesy smile, but Pai had that look on his face that said "if-I- COULD-smile-my-smile-would-be-quite-cheesy."

With this, the Taruto knew things were about to go bad.

"Hey kiddo!" Kish said cheerfully.

"What do you want me for now? You wanna use my teeth as a cookie cutter? Or do you want me to stomp grapes for you so you can sell it as premium grape juice like you did last week?!"

"Noooo..." Kisshu said, nervousness creeping up on him. "Uh, hey kiddo, remember the little….shindig you went to this past summer?"

Oh no.

Tart shuddered, his head filling with painful flashbacks. The past summer had been the worst of his life, when his friends had forced him into a party to spy on the enemy while in drag. He got busted of course, but to make matters worse, it was by Pudding.

She had promised to never tell a soul, and as far as he knew he'd kept her word so far, but who knows how long that'll last?

To make matters worse, the hot water heater had broke down earlier that week. Cold showers. Ick.

Tart gulped, coming back to reality. "Yes?" he asked timidly.

"Well, I KNOW we promised we'd never have to do that again, BUT…."

"NO! NO WAY! NEVER EVER AGAIN! I went to therapy for THREE MONTHS for that, and I am not going back to doctor Schnecel's office! He smells like old people!"

"Listen, it WORKED didn't it?"

Tart realized that he actually hadn't TOLD the guys he'd been busted. Oops.

"Um..well…."

"Just do it one more time? PLEASE?"

"No, I can't go back there again! How do you even know I need to?"

"Well, that café of theirs is having a Christmas Benefit, and—"

"WHY CAN'T I GO AS A GUY THIS TIME?! Tart wailed.

"Because!" Pai actually spoke up. "Because, you are far more inconspicuous as a female!"

Tart groaned.

"Listen, I know this is going to be hard, but….if you do it for us, we promise, we will never ask of you for anything for our birthdays!" Pai sighed.

"BUT—" Kisshu protested.

"No buts!" Pai said. He kneeled down to Taruto's height. "Do we have a deal?"

"Well….all right. But you guys are getting NOTHING from me!"

"Agreed." Pai nodded.

Tart sighed. There was no way he was coming out of this one alive.

...

Kisshu smiled down at the child below him.

This time, he had squeezed his poor friend into a red velvet dress, to be more festive.

Two red bows had been placed in his hair.

"Okay, this is worse than before, AND IT'S HOOOOTTT…"

"You bet it is! I really hugs your curves."

You could almost see the steam coming out of Tart's ears.

"Now," Kish began, "Since oranges aren't available, you'll have to do with limes."

"Oh boy! More fruit boobs for me" Tart said sarcastically.

"Luckily for you, I bought you a PADDED bra to make up for the space!"

Tart groaned, remembering all the trouble his "breasts" has caused him before.

Kisshu situated his friend into the bra. Now, that's not so bad! It's cute!"

"Bleh…."

"Really! Just look at the little ribbon!"

"_Can I die now? Please?!"_ Taruto thought desperately.

Kish inspected his work.

"Excellent! You're ready to go."

* * *

Pig-sama. Read. Whee.


End file.
